faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring of Winter
The Ring of Winter is a powerful Artifact of Legend (Artifacts of Legend cost more than major artifacts in the store) enchanted by a mage of staggering power. When first held it burns the flesh with intense cold and vibrates with power. Unless the Ring is in contact with living flesh, it slowly covers whatever it touches with frost, out to a 5-foot radius. It emits a fierce blue radiance when in the presence of magic working against it. History All that is known for certain about the Ring of Winter has been gleaned from ancient histories. It was forged by a mage of staggering power (some say Azuth before he became a god) and kissed by Auril at a time when the countries that now make up the Realms were little more than scattered villages. Regardless of its origin, the Ring of Winter has always been an object of fascination and desire for those who seek to do great good or great evil in Faerûn. Lord Dhalmass Rayburton of Cormyr found the Ring in the vicinity of present-day Shadowdale over a millennium ago. He used the Ring for several years in the Forest Kingdom before hastily departing for the jungles of Chult, whence he never returned. Powers The Ring augments the powers of all other magical items that remain within 10 feet of it for more than 10 days. The longer the exposure, the more the powers increase. While wearing the Ring, the bearer does not age, effectively conferring immortality if the Ring is never taken off. The Ring can alter the climate in large areas, plunging temperatures below freezing and creating large amounts of ice and snow. It can emit a triple-sized wall of ice in a round, raise a pillar of ice 10 feet across that rises 40 feet upward per round, or spray paralyzing frost on all beings within a 60-foot-radius sphere in a round. The Ring can also bring an ice sphere into being around an item or creature. This sphere transfers protective warmth to the interior while emitting intense cold from its exterior with effects equal to a cone of cold on all beings within 10 feet of the outer surface. The sphere is AC 4 and can withstand 56 points of damage in one place before shattering. It suffers double damage from all heat and flame related attacks. The Ring can also create ice spikes 10 feet tall, heal its wielder, fashion animated, creature like constructs of ice (including flying ice birds large enough to carry man-sized beings aloft in their claws), and emit large and powerful arms of ice that can grip or strike with the same power as a Bigby's crushing hand. The Ring can shatter metal with its cold or create ice armor in precise areas and amounts, fashioning manacles, shields balanced to a particular user, or collars. The wielder can create a rapier, dagger, or other piercing weapon of ice (equal to the normal weapon, save that all damage is increased by 1d4 points due to chilling cold) or conjure icy gusts of wind that can pick up and hurl man-sized or smaller beings around. With some practice, the Ring-wearer can fashion slippery ice sheets to aid in moving stone blocks or create ice pillars, braces, and even stairs. Curse When worn, the Ring gives its bearer visions of its effects, tempting its wearer with scenes of unbridled power. (A favorite image is the bearer clad in translucent ice armor, which is presented as an invincible defense.) However, the Ring serves only the powers of good. if used for evil ends, it will attempt to twist its wielder's intent to bring down disaster. The weilder must make a one times will save DC 20 or will have their intent twisted every time they use the ring.